Marauders Night
by Astrid Aurora Black
Summary: Una noche con los merodeadores, después de lograr la solución al problema peludo de Remus.


—Tráenos otra cerveza, Rosmerta –gritó el moreno de ojos grises apoyado en la barra con una sonrisa seductora. Junto a él, un chico alto con el cabello oscuro alborotado y ojos almendrados enmarcados por unas gafas, bebía mientras contaba una historia que hacía reír al chico bajito y regordete con aspecto de rata que se encontraba a su lado. El último integrante del grupo, un castaño de aspecto sereno, observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro a sus amigos.

— Por Remus, y su problema peludo, que ya no será más un problema – el chico de las gafas levantó su vaso en alto, volcando un poco de su contenido en la mesa

— No grites, James – advirtió el castaño, aunque la sonrisa en su rostro no acompañaba el regaño. A su mente acudió el torrente de recuerdos de los últimos tres años. Tantos investigaciones, tantos intentos fallidos y tanto esfuerzo por parte de sus amigos que habían dado fruto al mágico momento que había presenciado aquella noche; las manos se transformaban en zarpas peludas y con pezuñas, las caras se alargaban formando un hocico, una cola larga y lanuda saliendo desde la base de la espalda, junto con un par de orejas, que iban transformando lentamente los humanos rasgos de sus amigos en apariencia animal. Y todo lo habían hecho por él.

—Ahora que ya somos animagos – sonrió con orgullo el ojigris – deberíamos elegirnos apodos. Por ejemplo, James sería ¿Cornudo?

El aludido le propinó un puñetazo amistoso a su amigo, mientras protestaba.

—Cállate, Sirius, y no grites animagos tan alto, que somos ilegales. Pero me gusta la idea – apoyó James

— A mí también me parece bien – aplaudió el chico pequeño y regordete.

— A ti todo te parece bien, Peter – rió Sirius burlesco.

Los chicos rieron, mientras las orejas del afectado tomaban un color escarlata.

Después de varios tragos, y tras haber logrado convencer a la camarera –sonrisas y guiños seductores de Sirius de por medio – de que les sirviera Whisky de Fuego a pesar de su minoría de edad, los merodeadores retornaron al castillo en un estado en el que sería recomendable que no se toparan con ningún profesor.

El único ligeramente sobrio – Remus – intentaba realizar el trayecto a los dormitorios sin llamar demasiado la atención. En el camino, Sirius intentó abrazar una armadura, Peter casi pateó a la Sra. Norris, mientras James hechizaba a Remus, entre muchas otras cosas que ninguno de ellos hubiera hecho estando sobrio.

Cuando Remus creía que ya nada podía ir peor, doblando por la esquina del pasillo, apareció Severus Snape. Esto no hubiera sido un mayor problema –sino una diversión para los merodeadores – si no estuvieran deambulando por los pasillos borrachos y a varias horas del toque de queda.

La joven pelirroja se despertó sobresaltada y miró alrededor. Los altos estantes repletos de libros le indicaron que estaba en la biblioteca. Recordaba vagamente haber entrado allí horas antes, haber elegido una mesa apartada con el objetivo de no ser molestada por nadie, para luego tomar un libro e intentar enfrascarse en su lectura. Sus intentos habían sido vanos, ya que su mente se encontraba distraída, y sus pensamientos vagaban con una joven de nariz ganchuda y pelo grasiento que había herido su orgullo. Finalmente, suponía, se había quedado dormida sobre el libro que pretendía leer. Evidentemente la mesa que había elegido estaba realmente apartada; tanto como para que nadie notara que ella seguía allí al momento de cerrar.

La chica salió al pasillo, con el libro bajo el brazo, preocupada por ser hallada a esas horas de la noche fuera de su dormitorio. Caminaba ensimismada, con los dolorosos recuerdos de aquella tarde aún frescos en su memoria.

_— Sangre sucia – _Las palabras emitidas por la boca de Severus hacían eco en su mente, golpeando nuevamente a su orgullo herido.

Al dar la vuelta al pasillo se encontró con una visión en la que le hubiera gustado no estar involucrada.

Severus colgaba torpemente de un pie, mientras Sirius reía tontamente y James lo apuntaba con la varita. La cara de Peter reflejaba confusión, y el ceño fruncido de Remus era signo de su desaprobación.

—Bájenme ahora mismo, cobardes – ordenaba el de pelo grasiento desde su elevada posición.

Lily se acercó a la escena. Al notarla, James llevó su mano al cabello como gesto reflejo. Por desgracia para él, y por suerte para Snape, su estado no le permitió mantener ambas acciones – el hechizo y la posee seductora – por lo que perdió el control, logrando que Severus cayera cual bolsa de papas.

El muchacho se acomodó la ropa farfullando insultos contra los merodeadores y toda su familia. Se apresuró a levantar la varita y apuntar a James

— Qué valiente, Potter, me atacas con todos tus amiguitos. – escupió Snape - Será mejor que no lo hagas, porque borracho y a estas horas de la noche bien podría...

— ¿Qué, vas a acusarlos? – cuestionó la pelirroja burlesca - ¿Y qué hay de mí, Quejicus, también vas a acusarme?

La joven aun se sentía dolida por el episodio de aquella tarde, por lo que cada una de sus palabras estaba cargada de odio.

La mirada de Severus se entristeció, sin poder articular palabra.

— Acéptalo, Quejicus, ni Evans, que es tan dulce, te soporta – logró pronunciar James.

— No te metas, Potter, sigues sin caerme bien – contestó mordazmente la de ojos esmeraldas.

James tenía la especial habilidad de hacer que Lily perdiera fácilmente los estribos, logrando, únicamente con un par de sus selectas frases, que la joven aumentara el volumen de su voz, olvidando las circunstancias en las que se encontraba.

— Pero, ¿qué es esto? – la profesora Mc Gonogall, envuelta en su bata de cuadros escoceses los miraba severos – ¿Qué hacen levantados, y por qué monta este escándalo, señorita Evans?

— Yo...profesora...me quedé dormida en la biblioteca y...

—Sin excusas, Evans. No esperaba esto de ti – la miró decepcionada. Lily bajó la vista cohibida. – y usted, señor Snape, hablaré con el jefe de su casa. El muchacho únicamente dirigía miradas de odio a los otros cuatro.

La profesora dio una vuelta en círculo para dirigirlos a su oficina, seguido por la joven Gryffindor y el Slytherin, y posteriormente los cuatro rompecorazones de Hogwarts.

— De ustedes ya ni me extraña, viven merodeando por el castillo – añadió dirigiéndose a estos últimos. Lupin, bajó la mirada del mismo modo que había hecho la pelirroja, mientras que Sirius y James mostraban idénticas sonrisas; su mente había captado y grabado una única palabra de todo el discurso de la profesora, que se quedaría para siempre en su corazón.

_Merodeadores_


End file.
